


Into the Blue World (Sequel)

by abbagyro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on my twitter au that i'll never complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbagyro/pseuds/abbagyro
Summary: After they come back from the blue world, their souls meet. But they don't really know each other





	Into the Blue World (Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leonardo).



> THIS IS BASED ON MY AU SDIHFDFU TWITTER I BEG well since i deleted it because i hate myself my friends asked for this so here i am

My world was blue, I felt blue. Every single day.

My entire soul would seek for light and air, because the blue atmosphere was suffocating. I was stuck down there for two or three months until he came. I knew he was there at first, because I had a good feeling. We don't have such things like good feelings in the blue world, but his innocence was like an emergency lamp on a rainy day where the lights are down and the outside it’s scary.

He was a comfortable place to be, like a bed or even your sofa after you finish your lunch, he was warm like my favourite blanket and just as soft as it. I felt every single emotion I could feel, because I was afraid to lose it. I took the whole bottle, and he watched. It’s not like he wasn’t taking care of me, he just watched it because he was feeling the same. I’ve never seen someone so lost and scared in my entire life, yet he smiled and kept being sweet. When his mom made him sad, I ran to him because my heart hurted so bad and so vividly, like it was mine. But, when I was in trouble, he was fine. He was just worried.

I’m glad he was.

He showed me things I never saw, and showed me a form of view I never thought I would have. I felt my heart beating in the rhythm of his body, I felt my mind fading with the smell of his chocolate hair, and my whole chest would run just by the glance of his beauty; kissing him lighted a fire in my brain, I didn’t know what it was, but he had a trick in me that worked so well, his existence was poetic. In the end, the poetic side of a flower wasn’t sad like I used to think it was. Poetry is not always sad. But when it’s too happy, it’s boring. Well the universe showed me this in the worst way possible. Taking away from me the first thing I was capable to admire and appreciate. Truly. With my whole blue heart. Blue wasn’t that cold. Blue was never cold. But, it felt like it. At first it burned. And I was lost right after it. My mind would tell me I was in a regular world, that I was back, but my regular world was by his side. My mind told me that he was coming back, but he didn’t. He never did. Maybe we wasn’t meant to be. But that feeling I had, showed me the opposite.

Until he came back.

 

I saw him in front of my friend’s classroom, but I didn’t knew him. I just felt like home again, because I remembered all the bad and good feelings I used to feel. Breathing next to him refreshed my mind and made things clear.

He even asked me…

\- Do I know you?

I wanted to answer

     Yes…

\- I don’t think you do.

And then he smiled. And _I knew him_

 

I caught him talking to himself and crying alone sometimes. So I decided to write him a letter. Just like this…

_Dear, You… I’ve seen you crying in the corridors, and complaining to yourself about things I’ll never know. I don’t want to. It just hurts me too. I wrote you this because, somehow you comfort me, like… Your existence, it makes my heart race in a strange way none of my friends understand. I don’t know you, but I feel like your hands somehow fits mine. And, because of that I wonder what is going on, can I help you somehow? Also, I’d like to clarify I’m okay, I’m just having this feelings about someone I don’t even know the name. If you want to respond, place your letter in the shell of mystery books in the library, the third book in the left is our book. I’ll come by tomorrow._

And tomorrow came, with a letter that would say things like this…

_Dear, You I’m glad you sent me this. I know who you are just by the feeling I had, like a Deja Vu, are you sure we never met? Anyway, you give me a fresh sensation like a summer breeze. Also, you’re handsome. Like, handsome devil. Your beauty makes me go blind sometimes. I know my hand would fit yours, but we should try just to confirm the information. Plus. Don’t worry much, I’m just missing someone. Have you ever missed a bad place because of one specific person? I was in a blue world. Creepy, right? No. I’m joking! Should I say my name? Say yours first!._

And tomorrow came again…

_Hi, You First of all, I’m Jeon Wonwoo. Thank you for saying I’m handsome, but I don’t think I am. You, in the other hand, it’s like a full sun shining upon me, except when you’re crying. Blue world, is not creepy. I’ve been there too. Or have I? You’ll never know. Let’s make an experiment, let’s see if our hands fits! Tomorrow, after lunch, meet me in the garden._

 

When we met, two distant worlds collided into each other, and maybe that's the theory of the universe. Love. Was always about colliding into things and finding new ways to, either get out or stay where you are. Both of them are equally hard. It’s not always about choosing, sometimes people will just appear in your life, you either welcome them or kicks them out. I welcomed Soonyoung. Our hands fits, perfectly. Like they were made to each other, and they’ve been made to each other since the beginning. And that’s how soulmates are made. I may talk like I’m some sort of God. Debatable, maybe I am. I'm not certain about the anything but the fact that we were really made for each other, and as soon as our hands fits, his arms feels like home, his love makes me warm and our eyes meet in a crowd, I will welcome him.


End file.
